vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Motor Sports 4th of July Racing Extravaganza
Pyrotastic Celebration Join everyone for the 4th of July Pyrotastic Celebration! It's big, it's exciting, it's time to celebrate Independence and Freedom! Racing, the new Go-Tiki line of Swimsuits and Summer Outfits, evening gowns, evening balls and amazing new fireworks displays! Don't miss this Pyrotastic Celebration! Our 4th of July celebration kicks off on Friday July 2nd with our Motor Sports 4th of July Racing Extravaganza! We've had our paving machines working overtime getting the Raceways ready for this 4th of July celebration! New tracks mean new races and new trophies! There will be two race categories, modified and stock. If you race with your car tricked out with performance boosting equipment, you will automatically be entered in the modified category! If you race without any mods, you will be entered in the stock category! Awards for Modified Racers Friday July 2nd Modified Races The Top 10 times for Friday will receive the GatorByte Racing Disk Brake System. These reduce stopping distances, thus improving cornering and reducing time laps! Saturday July 3rd Modified Races The Top 10 times will receive a RumbleBase Custom Exhaust System with exclusive black pressure reduction! Sunday July 4th Pyrotastic Race Day The Top 10 times will receive the PyroCharger SuperCharger Kit which will definitely kick your engine up a notch with flame injection and a spectacular burnished stainless finish. This magnificent piece of equipment can boost your performance by as much as 45%! 1st through 3rd place trophies (Modified Division) First Place Finisher Receives! * First Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Pin * First Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and golf motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher Receives! * Second Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Pin * Second Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher Receives! * Third Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Pin * Third Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Awards for Stock Racers Friday July 2nd Stock Races The Top 10 times for Friday will receive CatGrip Tires! With these CatGrip Tires you will have improved acceleration and perfect grip in the curves. Their unique tread and design are created especially for the racing circuits and their tough steel cords mean that you won't experience a blow out during a critical race! Saturday July 3rd Stock Races The Top 10 times will receive The ThunderMaster 3000 Exhaust System which has been designed based on the latest technological breakthroughs. You will discover improvements in accelerating and passing power! Sunday July 4th Stock Races The Top 10 times will receive the UltraFlow Supercharger Kit This Satin Finished supercharger includes everything needed to enhance power up to 40%! 1st through 3rd place trophies (Stock Division) First Place Finisher Receives! * First Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Pin * First Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher Receives! * Second Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Pin * Second Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher Receives! * Third Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Pin * Third Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Winners Pins Furniture/Trophies Clothing Top 10 Pins